Can't Go to Hell
by archaeobard
Summary: Things do not turn out exactly the way Waverly planned when confronting Officer Haught. However all is not lost. WayHaught.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to me, they are all Syfy's, just thought I would have a bit of fun.

I wondered what would happen if a favourite scene turned out slightly differently. This is an intro, to be followed up with a further part in the near future.

 **Can't Go to Hell...**

 **archaeobard**

The front desk of the Ghost River County Municipal Offices was so badly designed Nicole Haught was thinking of going for a promotion just to get away from the thing. Desks were manned by people, people had legs, and legs needed to go under desks. She rubbed at her knee, which, for the last half hour, had been pressed painfully up against the woodwork. The desk, however, was the least of her problems. The lines of the report in front of her blurred and a spot of ink bled a little on the page.

"Shit." She blotted at it with a Kleenex and then dealt with the source. It was bad enough she had to account for every mile of gas for the squad car, let alone be reminded of her failings as she did it.

 _Subject was recovered wandering aimlessly on the outskirts of town during inclement weather._

"Subject gave me the brush off and made me feel like an idiot," she mumbled, giving vent to her true feelings. "Subject wants to be _maybe just friends_." She put her pen down and stared around the empty squad room. The small town was supposed to be a fresh start, not an excuse to make the same mistakes over and over again.

Everything had been fine, just peachy, until she had walked into Shorty's and tried to get a cup of coffee to go. Maybe she should switch to tea, Shorty's didn't serve tea. Who was she kidding? She'd drink air out of an empty cup if it was served by Waverly Earp. She picked up her pen and finished the entry, tearing it from the report pad and slotting it into the sheriff's in tray with a flick of her wrist.

She sat back and contemplated how her _maybe just friends_ relationship with Waverly would play out. Wave would be fine, life as usual, while she would pine away, desperate for any scrap of attention and affection that might be thrown in her direction. She might even enter into a disastrous relationship with some woman and pretend that everything was alright. She might flaunt it in front of Waverly to show her what she was missing and then end up mortified by her actions whilst successfully alienating Waverly at the same time. What was wrong with her? She slumped over the front desk, head in hands.

"Get a grip, Officer Haught, you're better than this," her voice was crumpled paper.

"A grip?"

Nicole's head snapped up. When had Waverly strolled in? She cleared her throat, "Yeah, I need to get a grip...I'm going to take an advanced firearms course...grip is very important, especially with the bigger...weapons, you don't want them to get away from you..."

Waverly looked at her a moment, "If you say so. Nedley in?"

"Happy hour at Shorty's, same time every day, like clockwork."

"Right," Waverly pushed passed Nicole into Nedley's office and started clattering about.

"Wave, what-" Nicole started after her but was pushed aside with a quick _Excuse me_.

"Hey, what is your problem? I don't understand-" but her words were cut off by a set of lips and a hand at the back of her head pulling her down into that kiss. It wasn't just any kiss, it was fierce, primal in is execution and it said, "I want you." Nicole found her own hands on Waverly, and for a matter of seconds she allowed herself to submit, then reason trickled in and she pulled back, gasping, holding Waverly at arm's length.

"No, Waverly, you don't get to do that."

Waverly looked at her, the fire in her eyes slowly being replaced.

"But I thought-"

"Then you thought wrong." Nicole broke away a couple of paces and stood with her arms crossed, "What was that anyway? This isn't some kind of game for me, Waverly. You can't just come in here and throw yourself at me like I'm some guy. It doesn't work like that."

"You think I'm playing some game?"

"What would you call it? First, you let me know I have no chance, then you dump your boyfriend, then I think there is some hope, you stare at me with something in those eyes of yours, you cry when I get hurt but you make fun of me. I've still not figured out that unicorn thing. But then, and this is the clincher, then you tell me exactly where I stand, that you want to be _maybe just friends_ , yet you come in here, to my place of work, and assault me?"

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. I should arrest you."

"Did it ever occur to you, Officer Haught, that I might not be as strong as you, that I might be a little confused? That I might just now, after twenty-one years of living in Hicksville as you'd probably put it, be figuring some things out about myself? And that perhaps that scares the crap out of me? So excuse me for acting irrationally, but I'm kind of flapping in the wind here."

"Waverly, I-"

"No, don't say anything," she held up a hand, "just...go to hell."

With that Waverly spun on her heel, threw open the door and ran out of the station. Nicole watched her leave. She should have run after her but she couldn't leave her post, not for another two hours and twenty-seven minutes.

"Shit!" She scrubbed a hand over her face, "Can't go to hell when you're already in it."

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to me, they are all Syfy's, just thought I would have a bit of fun.

 **Can't Go to Hell…**

archaeobard

 **Chapter 2**

For the next two hours and twenty-seven minutes, Nicole sat clock watching. She'd screwed up. If she thought about it, how else could Waverly have behaved? And she'd just slammed her down. When her relief arrived at the end of the shift, she bolted for the door, not even bothering to pick up her Stetson.

It was just her luck Shorty's seemed busier than usual. When she burst through the door like the hell hounds were after her, too many accusing glares headed in her direction. She scanned the bar but could not see Waverly. Gus, however, caught her eye and jerked her head in a come here gesture since her hands we're busy pulling a beer.

Nicole pushed by several people on her way to the bar, her feet leaden.

"Is Waverly in?" She asked as she leaned across so Gus could hear her better.

"She's at home, sick."

"Sick? What's the matter with her?"

Foam slopped on the counter as Gus dumped the beer and took payment. "Figure you may know more about that than I do, Officer Haught."

"Why?"

"Because she came running in here wailing about you." Gus mopped at the spilled foam with a cloth before it dripped onto the floor.

Nicole blushed, "Ah, we had a bit of an altercation."

"An altercation...seems to me she was offering you heart-on-sleeve honesty the best way she knew how."

Nicole hung her head and tapped at the bar, "Yeah, about that…"

"Don't you think you should head off and apologise?"

She met Gus' eye and saw something twinkling there. "Yes, yes I do," Nicole said, backing up and stumbling into a patron as she attempted to make her way to the door.

"Officer Haught?" Gus called out behind her and she turned her head. "Don't you hurt that baby girl again."

Nicole smiled her acknowledgement and blushed at the implied threat. A brief speck of hope blossomed. She had to get to the Earp homestead.

All was in darkness with the curtains drawn as Nicole pulled her vehicle up, frosted snow crunching under her tyres.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she mused, killing her lights. She made her way over the crystalline, moonlit ground to the front steps. "Waverly!?" she banged on the door and got no response. Her hand went instinctively to her service weapon and she popped the safety strap. "Wave, you in there?"

"Go away!"

A cloud of vapour roiled out in front of Nicole's face from a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. She secured her handgun and banged on the door again. "Come on, Waverly, I just need to know you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"That's woman speak for you're really pissed at me but are too upset to do anything about it yet, right?"

Silence.

"Don't you make me kick this door in, Waverly."

"That would be stupid of you."

"Why?"

"Because it's not locked."

Nicole grinned despite herself, "Can I come in, it's freezing out here?"

Another pause for silence. Nicole was just about to give up and go in uninvited when a quieter voice reached her, "Sure."

She turned the door handle and eased herself into the entry, allowing her eyes to adjust to the interior dimness after the snowscape. A pale, amber glow came from the living room and she headed in that direction, careful not to knock anything on the way.

Waverly sat, legs drawn up beneath her, curled in a blanket in a large chair by the fire. She was staring at the flames dancing in the grate. Nicole stood by the chair, her shadow jumping on the wall behind her with the flames.

"Where's Wynonna?"

Waverly shot her an angry glare, "That's the first thing you say to me? Where's Wynonna? She's not here."

Nicole hunkered down by the arm of the chair and put a tentative hand on Waverly's bundled up arm. She felt her flinch away under the blanket and pulled her own hand away, frightened she'd done the wrong thing.

"I was just making sure we're alone, Wave."

"So _now_ you want to be alone with me?"

"Waverly-"

"I'm always frikken alone." She pulled the blanket tighter about herself.

"Waverly, I'm so sorry."

"Because I'm alone, or because you're an ass?"

Nicole frowned, "The second one...although I'm also sorry you're alone."

"You _are_ an ass."

"Yes I am, a great big stupid ass, and I'm sorry I pushed you away. It was selfish of me. I was protecting myself, and not thinking about how much courage it must have taken for you to do what you did."

"You need to protect yourself, from me?"

Nicole shrugged, "There's not much use denying it, I'm going to feel what I feel regardless."

Waverly unfolded herself partly from the blanket and turned to face Nicole. She searched the woman's face in the firelight and saw nothing but openness. "What...what is it that you feel?"

Nicole reached out then and took one of Waverly's hands in her own. She drew it to her and placed it against her chest. She took a deep breath, "My heart," she said, "is full."

"God, you've got a way with words."

"Really?"

"Definitely," she slipped the blanket off her shoulders with her free hand and slid to the floor.

Nicole raised Waverly's hand to her lips and gently kissed at the palm before drawing Waverly to her. She brushed a loose strand of hair away from Waverly's face, allowing her fingertips to trail lightly over her skin and down the side of her neck. They came to rest on the pulse point there and Nicole smiled, her lips forming a sensual curve. Waverly moved into the touch and Nicole took full advantage, curling her fingers around Waverly's neck, coaxing her gently closer. Her other hand traced a line up Waverly's forearm, guiding her from the elbow to put her arm about her waist. They both drew each other in, Nicole leaning to catch Waverly's lips with the lightest of kisses. It was a graze of soft warmth and sensation that captured both women in its desire. Their contact deepened, hands reaching and touching, their breath mingling.

Nicole pulled back, dragging her lips away from Waverly, "Stop…stop, stop, stop!"

Waverly gave her a pained look, "What now?!"

"Gun!" Nicole gasped, struggling desperately with her holster belt, "Don't want to accidentally shoot you, or me, or both of us. Shit, I can't get this thing off." She threw up her hands in frustration.

Waverly smirked, "I'm sure you could if you really tried."

"Waverly!"

"Ok," she let the word linger, "then let me help." Waverly moved forward on her knees, the neck of her satin night shirt falling forward. Nicole swallowed against her rising desire as she felt Waverly's hands on her belt, fingers trailed along the leather, over her hips to the buckle, where they slipped and tugged and pulled, each small movement subtle and erotic.

The belt and holster fell away and Waverly reached around to drag it from about Nicole's hips, her lips dangerously close to Nicole's. Nicole feigned a kiss and smiled at the flicker of frustration in Waverly's eyes.

"That was mean," Waverly said, depositing the belt and holster on the chair beside her. "Now," she said, crawling her way up Nicole's body and pushing her down to the floor, "where were we?"

 **To be continued?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to me, they are all Syfy's, just thought I would have a bit of fun.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry to any American grammatical snobs out there, I am half English and a fan of the Oxford comma, it adds a pregnant pause, amongst other things, which is kinda sexy, IMHO g.

 **Can't Go to Hell…**

archaeobard

 **Chapter 3**

Any sense of awkwardness between them had fallen away, and Nicole was encouraged by the natural sensuality Waverly exuded. Nicole had to acknowledge the soul searching that must have occurred for her to be so forward with her now. "I think," she said, taking one of Waverly's hands, "this was about here," she placed it on her shoulder, "and this was here," she placed the other hand against her side, "and these," she pulled Waverly down towards her, a hair's breadth from her lips, "were here." Nicole eased her neck upward ever so slightly to complete a kiss that simmered in the fire light between them. She hoped Waverly could sense the intense emotion that burned within her, and not simply her arousal.

Their bodies moved, seeking out that which desire urged. Nicole raised her knee, and with the opposite hand behind Waverly's shoulders, thrust upwards, deftly rolling her, reversing their positions. Waverly fell backwards, her body cradled by Nicole's arm, an involuntary gasp escaped her and her eyes flared. A smile played at the corners of Nicole's mouth as she held herself above Waverly.

"Got me where you want me?" Waverly asked.

"Maybe," Nicole said, lowering herself.

Waverly turned her head for the warm lips that nipped at the skin of her neck and up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. The touch of Nicole's tongue sent a thrum of desire through her, and her body responded. She found her arms reaching upward, pulling Nicole into a deep kiss where her own tongue coaxed a moan from both their throats.

"Shirt," Waverly said, eventually breaking the kiss. Her hands roamed, travelling the contours of Nicole's body before finding their way to her waist, where they tugged the dark blue uniform shirt free of Nicole's pants. She slid her hands gently up under the fabric to trail over the skin of her back, raising gooseflesh. Nicole shifted, allowing Waverly's hands to curve around her hip. Resting on her side, both women struggled with buttons that seemed too small.

"Who designed this thing?" Nicole hissed between her teeth as Waverly released the final button and pushed the shirt up over Nicole's shoulder.

"Definitely not easy access," Waverly smiled, dipping her head to kiss at Nicole's exposed skin. "God, you're beautiful."

Nicole blushed in the firelight, taking the compliment as a cue for her own exploration. She pushed Waverly to the floor and slid her hands down the satin night shirt before inching it upwards at the waist. With every advance she drew an array of kisses over each sliver of flesh she laid bare, and felt the languid motion of Waverly's body beneath her, the small movements that rippled of their own accord, and the rise and fall of her breathing. Waverly raised her arms and Nicole drew the shirt over her head, freeing her of the cloying fabric. Waverly lay exposed, night shirt crumpled beside her, the fire's heat on her chest.

"And you think I'm beautiful?" Nicole's voice cracked, and then her mouth and hands were on Waverly's breasts, tasting, touching, teasing, creating undulations of desire that flowed through her until her back arched, and pushed her breasts up into the contact. Waverly's eyes closed, her fingers tangled in Nicole's hair, her breathing became thick with want.

"You need to touch me." Waverly felt Nicole pause, her head rose, and she was denied the contact the craved. Waverly met her eye, the reflection of flames danced back at her, "You _really_ need to touch me."

Nicole's fingers trailed down between her breasts, circled the warm skin once, and moved across her ribs, over the softness of her stomach, and just a fraction under the waistline of her nightwear. Waverly's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

"Keep looking at me, Waverly."

Waverley's eyes snapped open, shining with a fierce passion, "Touch me."

Nicole's hand slipped lower, fully beneath the fabric, and Waverly's body responded, her thighs opening, her hips rising to meet Nicole's hand. Her eyes never left Nicole's as she was touched, and stroked, and teased. Her body finally relented with a shuddering release that clutched, and pulsed, and beat with her heart. Then Nicole was holding her, tight in her arms, kissing her while she caught her breath, and her body trembled, the air heady with wood smoke and her own desire.

Nicole smiled, a wickedness in her eye, "So, still want me to go to hell?"

 **End.**


End file.
